


you're the only angel I know

by neowolke (Aestfrea)



Series: challenge entries [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christianity, Conflict of Interests, M/M, Pet Names, supportive friend doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestfrea/pseuds/neowolke
Summary: to Jaehyun, jungwoo is way more real than the angels he talks about all the time
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: challenge entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047658
Kudos: 32





	you're the only angel I know

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for day 2 of #23daysofwonder organized by @alittlewonder

"And there's also the archangels, they're the highest in command under god and...", this wasn't the first time Jaehyun had zoned out of all times jungwoo had wanted to discuss about angels and other species of whom jungwoo believed really existed. 

He had considered talking to his boyfriend about it, telling him he didn't believe in any of those things, but Jaehyun thought it would just make him sad so he let him talk. 

In the beginning he really tried to listen to his boyfriends rants, but as they got longer and longer over time Jaehyun slowly gave up and just pretended to be listening as to not upset the other. 

He didn't even want to think about the dissatisfaction on jungwoos face when he would tell him he was an atheist, worrying that it could tear them apart. 

He had tried talking about it with his best friend doyoung, whose boyfriend surprisingly also had a particular interest in otherworldly things like aliens and the such, Doyoung had told him that it was normal for people to not have the same interests and to believe in different things. 

Still Jaehyun was afraid of telling jungwoo what he thought about the whole thing, so he didn't tell him about it.

After all, yangyang once told him about 'Zugzwang' or 'the compulsion to move', if making a move brings you to a disadvantage it's better to just not do it.

Jaehyun stood up from the couch he and jungwoo were laying on, "I'm gonna make myself a cup of tea, you want some?"

Jungwoo paused in his rant, "Oh not really but if you could bring me some of the cookies that doyoung brought over yesterday that would be nice, I'm not that picky just bring me whichever."

Jaehyun thought about how happy jungwoo had been when doyoung and taeyong came over the evening before with freshly baked cookies, they were both horrible at baking so it was like a lifesaver for them.

He went to the kitchen and set up a cinnamon tea for himself while opening the box with the cookies, without much thought he took out a gingerbread cookie and a chocolate chip one and brought them over to his boyfriend while waiting for his tea to be done.

After his tea was done he returned to jungwoos side on the couch and carefully took a small sip.

He waits for jungwoo to start talking again but it doesn't happen.

Jaehyun looks towards his boyfriend who is now looking him right in the eye.

"You know you could have just told me if what I talk about doesn't interest you Jaehyun.", he says quietly the disappointment clear in his voice.

Jaehyun just stares at him, eyes wide open and unable to comprehend what is going on.

"You know you don't have to be interested in all that stuff but you should have told me if I made you uncomfortable...", jungwoo stands up from the couch.

"NO JUNGWOO YOU AREN'T MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE!", Jaehyun burst out.

Jungwoo looked down to him with a surprised face, Jaehyun had grabbed him by the arm when he had tried to walk away from him.

When he noticed what he had done he quickly let go of the others arm and apologized, "I'm so sorry jungwoo I don't want to seem pushy but you got me wrong!"

Jungwoo looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Please sit down first.", Jaehyun advised the other and he hesitantly did as he was told.

"Ok so how do I explain this...", Jaehyun sighed quietly.

"I really admire your dedication when it comes to your religion jungwoo and I really don't want this to get in the way of our relationship... I just can't help it.", he paused.

"Get to the point.", jungwoos face shows indifference.

"I'm an atheist, and whenever you tell me about all the different kinds of angels that exist, I just can't help but think that you're the only angel I know"


End file.
